All You Have to do is Trust Me
by foxygirl323
Summary: Maxine Walker is the new doctor for the Croc but can she change his mind about his habits. Not for kiddies lemons for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Maxine Walker the new physiologist of Killer Croc now had to worry about the nerves in her stomach as she walked into her office. Her boss had informed her yesterday that she was to be taking on this new position today since the last doctor had been killed. As she went through his large stack of a folder she realized that this man/monster was a cold blooded killer. She would make sure that she made sure that he would get all the help that she could possibly afford to give him and if she was lucky she would survive it all also. She stared at this green man for possibly a couple minutes until an officer abruptly opened her office door.

"Hey we're ready to bring Jones in for your session, are you ready for him?"

"Yeah just send him in please. Oh! And if you don't mind can you not provoke him to do anything harsh please?" Maxine asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Lady we only do our job and if it calls for a little push by us to get him in the right direction so be it." He snapped. Oh she could tell that today was gonna be a hell of a day.

**Sorry it's so short I promise that next chapter will be longer. But I'm lazy and I have a lot of work to do so until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Ones POV**_

Waylon Jones also known as the Killer Croc walked in but Maxine didn't look up at him since she already heard his heavy footsteps down the hall. He sat down and his shackles around his ankles shook loudly, then and only then did she look up to face the so called monster. She took a very deep breath as she saw green eyes looking into hers with a bored expression.

"So Mr. Jones it's nice to finally speak to you in person and not try to understand you through one of you many files,"

"….."

Jones sat in silence as he seemed to be silently evaluating her himself.

"Alright then, umm can you tell my you seem to pick this profession and why you seem to enjoy it so much Mr. Jones?" Again nothing but silence came from Jones with the companion that was his eerie stare.

_**Croc's POV**_

This bitch was still sitting here knowing that she was in complete danger of her life and not showing a single damned emotion. Maybe if he threatened her she would stop seeing him like most of his other doctors that he had either eaten of hurt really badly.

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen up bitch, I'm not answering any of your stupid little questions and that's all I have to say for this session." He stated this in such a calm matter that it seemed like he was much scarier when he was actually being quiet then starting a riot. The woman look like she lost her nerve for about two seconds after Croc had started his little calm demeanor. Although Maxine would never tell anyone this, the voice might have frightened her a lot but it also turned her a lot also and she felt herself getting wetter down in her naughty parts. Croc started smiling at himself as he saw the frightened look on her face but it quickly disappeared when he smelled something that shouldn't be there. It was a feminine musty smell that kept getting stronger as he looked at the doctor. He couldn't believe what he was smelling though, he was a green scaly freak and although he would never admit it she was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen in his whole entire nightmare of a life. He couldn't believe that a beautiful goddess would ever want him or find him attractive at all.

As he started thinking about this flashes of the woman whose name he doesn't even know yet bent across her desk that she thought that she was so safe behind. How hilarious it would have been if he would just rip these restraints, jump over the table and take her right here and see what she would do. Would it be rape since she obviously wanted it and judging by the looks and smells coming from her she needed it also. Maybe there actually could be something there for them since she wanted him.

NO! What was he thinking bad Croc don't think she just might be desperate for sex need some kind of release and if anything she could find that kind of release from one of the security guards working at this hellhole they called a hospital/prison. Maybe he might talk to this delusional doctor after all and see what makes here tick. But he didn't think he could do it right now seeing as his pants were beginning to get incredibly tight smelling this women just across from him, unprotected and behind a desk.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maxine's POV**_

She couldn't believe it this man/monster that had basically just threatened her life had just now starting speaking to her, not freely of course but talking none the less. She also realized that he was less hostile than he was before when they first met and she was curious why although she didn't want to press the issue right now and make him become angry since they were making progress. Soon the conversation turned weird and sexual as Maxine asked him if he had ever had any sexual relationships with his position and how he looked.

"Well I had sex twice, once the woman was drunk and really didn't care, the second time I raped a woman and ate her because I was hungry." He said with such a vulgar tone that she didn't like at all but it still made her horny and wet.

"Well that's enough for our session today Mr. Jones, I'll be looking forward to seeing you next time we meet for a session."

"Hmph…. Maybe….." He said this in such a mysterious tone that he had no idea what he meant by that so she was lost.

_**Croc's POV**_

This BITCH! We were having a great time talking about him and his life until she asked about his sex life and he told the complete and total truth because the first girl had been willing and drunk and he wasn't hungry but the second woman was unwilling and he was hungry so he did rape her and then he ate her, but the part he guess that she really couldn't handle was that she knew that he enjoyed eating and raping that woman. He couldn't really say that he regretted eating that woman but he regretted telling her because now she thought that he was a creep or a monster or a guy who would never change his mind about the way he lives.

Maybe he would stop being such a dog to her and treat her the right way, yeah he would do that, he would act as malicious as he would when he was away from her to keep up appearances but when she was around him he would behave himself and try to be charming so she would feel the same way he does. Oh this woman, she was going to be the death of him, he didn't even know her name so why? Why in the earth would he be attracted to this woman when no other woman before had caught his monstrous eye so why was this woman so special, what gave her the right to earn the coveted thoughts of the Killer Croc. His thoughts soon became erotic as his mind stayed on her for a long time.

_She was lying on a mattress in the tunnels, his home willingly. She was mewling softly of hot and erotic sounds with a flushed face that could only means one thing. He cradled her face with his free hand as his occupied one fiercely rubbed her nub occasionally pinching it as she cried out._

He had to stop these feelings couldn't, no, they wouldn't work since he knew that she wouldn't want to be with a monster like him. But he could still dream can't he and right now with her thought he felt like he was losing air as he pants got smaller. He soon started another fantasy.

_Maxine's lovely grey eyes sparkled as she kissed him and didn't worry about his hideous face. Her loving looked was replaced with that of a mischievous one as she slowly and sensuously slid down to her knees. He already knew what she was going to do since he felt his pants get lower the farther she slid down closer to the floor. He moaned a low guttural sound as he took in the beautiful sight before him. He felt himself get extremely hard as he felt a pair of small hands wrap around his cock. At the sudden feeling he bucked himself into her hands to get more of the delicious friction and was reward by her pumping her hands up and down his length. He started bucking more fiercely now as he felt him losing his self control. Soon the pair of hands were gone and he opened his eyes in surprise to see what she was doing but soon closed them back as he felt breath on his member. He started making animalistic sounds as a tongue slowly licked at the underside of his penis and slowly licked the tip taking the drop of pre-cum that had gathered there. Soon he felt half of his length engulfed in a wet heat and he sat straight up with wide eyes to see this marvelous women take more of his cock in her mouth. He soon started gripping the mattress as he saw his cock disappearing between two full pink lips and he had to use all his self control not to thrust into her mouth knowing that, that wouldn't actually be good._

He had to stop because if he didn't he would have come in her orange prison pants and would be sticky and wet. Just as those thoughts escaped his mind he heard feet stomp against the floor as they made their way closer to him and his cage.

"Hey monster it's lunch time it's time to go downstairs so lets go!" It was the same security guard that spoke so negatively to Maxine. He couldn't stand him already.

"I'm not hungry so I'm not going downstairs now go away before I fucking eat you" he said it in such a calm matter that it frightened the security guard even more and he left with no real fights or other arguments.

He was still horny and the thoughts of his fantasies were coming back to him and he couldn't stand it as his pants seem to constrict around him even more. 'Fuck this I'm not suffering over some dream about a bitch, it's just not gonna happen.' With that in mind he made sure no one was in their way in when he pulled those ugly orange pants down his legs. He felt funny doing this since he hasn't did it in year, four almost. He quickly wrapped he hand around his shaft and pumped his hand up and down. The thoughts of how she would smell or how soft her skin would be under his soon filled his mind and he stroked himself harder and faster. It was almost as if her couldn't get the thoughts of her out his head and he tried to keep himself quiet so no one would be suspicious enough to come down here. What he didn't know was that someone was coming down the hall since he was obviously busy with what he was doing during this time. It wasn't until he moaned her name quietly that he heard a small gasp that made him snap his head upwards as he came into his hand.

_**Maxine POV**_

I had just heard that Waylon Jones wasn't actually hungry and that made me worry was he maybe sick. He seemed okay when he had left maybe a little angry but other than that he was fine. She hoped it wasn't she had said or did. Maxine ended up walking down the stairs of the asylum to Jones' corridor that he had all to himself because of his animalistic methods. She saw the lights on but heard no noise which meant that he was hopefully asleep by now. She walked to the end of hallway and turned the corner and

OH

MY

GOD.

She made it in time to see Jones' stroking himself and moaning her name as he came. She gasped and looked wide eye and as soon as he heard it Jones' eyes snapped up and they met. She just stood there since she didn't know what else to do. He stood up quicker than her eyes could comprehend and was soon across the room with his hands outside the bars gripping her doctors coat and holding her up.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE!"

"ummmm…. Nothing I didn't see anything,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEE!"

"Okay, okay I saw you stroking yourself and then I heard you moan my name but that it I swear."

"Please don't kill me," she said much quieter than everything else. It soon was replaced with wide eyes as she felt something poke her in the stomach and look down to see what it was. He penis was still outside his pants and now it was on her. It would have been okay if this was happening willing but instead he looked like he was about to kill her. What really shocked her was when Jones gently placed he on the ground and he looked her straight in her eye.

"I'm not going to kill, don't ever think that I will kill you do you understand that Maxine," he asked gently with concern lining his eyes. She slowly nodded her head to make sure that she knew that he understood her, while she was doing this she couldn't help remembering his penis tat was previously pressed against her. It was huge! It looked lie it was at least 15 inches in length and a good inch in width. Even if she wanted to have sex with him that wouldn't fit in her at all. Due to that she felt herself repeatedly looking at his penis countless of times.

"Could you at least cover yourself then please?" She said refusing to look down at his girth and he smirked.

"Why does it bother you? Does it bother you that I get hard and come thinking about you and knowing that your scent fills my mind? That I'm a monster?"

"Can you at least talk to me about what you're feeling please? I want to help you."

"You need to leave now, please just leave," he seemed to be at war with himself and it was killing both of them.

"If I leave now will you at least talk to me during a session at least talk to me off the camera, please?" Her eyes said it all as they pleaded to him.

"OKAY FINE JUST GO GET OUT!" At that she scrabbled away from the bars and ran towards the stairs.

_**China: Thank you guys for reading make sure you stay tuned.**_

_**Croc: Or I'll eat you.**_

_**Maxine: No you wouldn't you wouldn't harm a fly while I'm here.**_

_**Croc: Oh I wouldn't would I? (looks at China)**_

_**China: Maxine call your reptile off…..**_

_**Maxine: C'mon Croc you don't want to eat our narrator.**_

_**Croc: I guess you're right, (looks at China) next time your ass is mine.**_


	4. Memo

_**Memo**_

I would appreciate it if you guys could send me thoughts about what you guys think I should do about their off the charts meeting. Also if you could send me info about new characters I could bring into the story.

Foxygirl.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the much awaited update but I've been busy with school and everything. Please don't hate me but I promise I will update the next chapter real soon. Also I want to shout out to Tattered Twilight for helping me and being a bit of my inspiration.**

_**China: Ha! Last time Maxine you noticed that the big bad monster Croc is whipped!**_

_**Maxine: China you really should watch yourself cause I can't keep him back forever. But, I totally agree with you I do!**_

_**Croc: Yeah- Hey! No you don't!**_

_**Maxine: Uh- yeah I do.**_

_**China: Okay back to the story!**_

_**Maxine's POV**_

OH MY GOD! She couldn't believe it the images kept running through her head. She kept seeing his penis hard a stiff sticking up and to attention. She could feel herself getting hot and she recalled the memories. She could just imagine the feel of his hands moving slowly up her body, the feel of his nail scraping against her sides. She knew that's if she kept holding these thoughts she wouldn't be able to stop herself but she just couldn't stop her mind from portraying these things.

Soon she found her hand found its way down to her hot spot and she began working herself vigorously. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear the door open and didn't see the guard that came into her office.

_**Guard's POV**_

I knew that Maxine had to be careful around Croc so I knew that I would have to keep an eye on her to make sure she was safe and wouldn't get hurt. She was truly a beautiful woman and he had the smallest of crushes on her. He started his way to her offices and then when he was right in front of it her door he stopped short. A faint moaning could be heard from inside her office, the moaning voice had a distinct miming sound of Maxine's voice. He hurried and opened the door surprised that it was opened and tried to find Maxine. The sight that was before him surprised him and even more. Maxine was behind her desk with one hand upon it one hand beneath her obviously touching her lower half. Her arm was moving furiously and her eyes were shut tightly lips closed small moans emitting from her mouth. The sight was so erotic. He cleared his throat to catch her attention since he started to feel guilty.

"OH! OH MY! I'm so sorry I didn't here you come in do you need anything," She said in a shock. Her eyes were as wide as the deer that got caught into the headlights. Her faced was flushed and sweaty. It turned him on even more, he just wished he knew what turned her on so much that she needed to do this. If she wasn't sitting there staring at him he would have tried to touch himself-wait why was she staring at him in the first place.

_**Maxine's POV**_

I was waiting for the guard to say something to me or say why he came in or at least say something that was perverted.

"Did you want something Mr…"

"Cash. John, Cash."

Are you okay Ms. Walker I heard you making noises as if you were hurt,"

"Oh no sorry I was just having stomach pains and they have been getting a lot worse lately," I knew that he knew I was lying but he didn't say anything it was clear on his face, it was starting to make me really uncomfortable he eyes kept wandering down my body as if searching for something.

"But if that's all you can leave now you are no longer needed, thank you," I felt so bad that he basically caught me in the most sensual of acts of all time.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to ask, wanted to know if you were okay from your meeting of Croc when he was down in his cell,"

"She knows about that huh?"

"Yeah well it's not everyday that a doctor goes downstairs to see a patient by themselves. Plus you should know we have cameras down there, especially down there with that monster since no one knows what he is capable of doing." She flinched when he called Jones a monster, it's not as if she didn't know what his crimes were it's just that she thought that maybe he wasn't all to blame for his serious actions and cries of terror that he caused around Gotham.

"Yeah I know but since he wasn't downstairs for eating I figured that something was wrong and today's my first day I thought at least I would try to make a good impression so he could at least like me better than all his other doctors."

"Don't count on it Croc doesn't take to kindly to anyone, if you come close enough and he's hungry enough he will eat you and have no remorse about it later."

"Well then I guess I have to make sure he eats plenty before I have my sessions with him so he doesn't get tempted," she looked at him with piercing hazel gray eyes before both of them busted out laughing. Maxine wiped a tear out of her eye and stood straight up as Cash reflected her moves.

"Well I'll see you later Dr. Walker with how big this place is and as many people working here you are bound to se me again."

"Please call me Maxy I see you as a friend and no friend should call the other by their titles."

"Fine then, see you later Maxy." With that he turned away with a smile on his face as he thought that he could see Maxy and himself close friends.

_**Croc's POV**_

He tried to sleep but his mind kept straying to Maxine. He soon got hard again but didn't do anything about it since he thought he deserved the torment. He had frightened her, the only one who seemed to give a damn and he frightened her off. He wouldn't have been surprised if she decided to transfer away from him. But, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was thinking about him. He was kidding himself, why would someone like her every think about a monster like him, he was green for fuck's sake! No one has ever looked at him with any emotion other than disgust. Even the inmates here looked at him that way. The monster like Joker and Scarecrow only ever befriended him if they needed him to break them out or help them commit a crime. Maybe just maybe she could feel a little emotion other than disgust toward him. Who knows maybe she would change him or even better maybe she could get him out of this hellhole of a hospital. That's it! He wouldn't have to have feelings for her he would just need her to have feelings for him so she could get him out of here. Maybe he could even turn her into someone like Harley Quinn, although he doesn't think he could pull off a Joker he could sure as hell try and that's exactly what he's gonna do.


	6. Chapter 5

_**China: All right last time we were here Maxy just got caught by Cash. Cash is gonna be an important character her so keep him in mind.**_

_**Maxine: Uh… What do you mean he's important?**_

_**China: I just have great plans for him that's all you'll see.**_

_**Croc: Just watch out cause if I don't like it there's gonna be hell to pay.**_

_**China: Oh shut it reptile-**_

_**Croc: What'd you say?**_

_**China: Oh nothing… Maxine!**_

_**Oh also for the last couple of chapters I forgot to do the disclaimer. So I own nothing from the game no characters no concepts nothing. The only thing I own is Maxine Walker. Thank you that will be all.**_

_**Maxine's POV**_

She couldn't believe it, she was gonna meet up with this murderous reptilian man again for the second time even after everything that happened. One: He threatened to hurt her, Two: He stroked himself and came while whispering her name and then treated her harshly, and Three: He promised he would never hurt her and her sounded as if he was telling the truth. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she wanted him to be telling the truth. She hasn't told anyone this information except Autumn her friend since the third grade, while Maxine wanted to be a psychologist Autumn wanted to be a baker and the two supported each others decisions. They were happy together and always told each other everything and Maxine wasn't about to break the habit now. Autumn knew all about Croc and all about him and their night in his cell. Both of them had soft spots for people who had a hard life and were often looked down upon for their previous actions the only difference between the two was that Maxine could professionally help or try to help others with their problems. She was determined to take Autumn to her job one day seeing as though she was curious about the inmates there.

_**Croc's POV**_

He was gonna see her again today and he was sure of his plan he didn't know how long it was gonna take but he is gonna make sure he does it. Think of it as a personal project, today is gonna be marked down for the day that he pulled a joker. The Joker who always seemed to manipulate people no matter who it is. It could have been a fifty four year old man and the Joker would be able to make him believe his parents had beat him when he was younger and even killed his four year old non- existent sister. Maybe Maxine would share some of her stories so that he could use it to his advantage make her believe that he life was as shitty as his was. She would never know that he felt any type of attraction that wasn't pure sexual. Cause truth was he wanted her yeah, but he wanted her to understand him more than any of those so called doctors that he previously had and he would try to get her not to see it.

No woman had ever made him turn and take a second glance he wouldn't have to he knew even if they were to stare long enough it would be because he is a monster a green scaly monster with apparently no human emotions and a cannibal as if someone would ever think I'm human which I'm totally convinced that I'm not. I mean look at me I have a fucking tail, yellow eyes, green scales as skin, and talons as nails who would ever look at me with that dreamy stare that should nothing but absolute adornment.

He heard footsteps coming toward his cell and by how heavy each one sounded and the strong musk coming from whoever was coming down he knew that this was one of the guards. He realized that he was disappointed with this fact because he wanted Maxine to be the one coming down the stairs, he knew that would always stay a wish since the last time she came down here was a total disaster which he now realized was his fault if her would have just calmed himself down then he would have not frightened her and she would be okay and calm talking to him not being a nervous wreck. He knew he should have put his dick back in his pants when she saw him since she obviously didn't mean or want to see it, but he figured since she already saw it what would the harm be to just keep it out and just like the rest of his body his penis was the same ugly green color everywhere. To make matters worse for her as he started talking to her and he saw her get scared that made him hard and her eyes widened when she noticed his large erection pressing into her she inconspicuously or at least tried not to look blatantly but he caught it and she looked at his dick and made a small "o" with her mouth and he could practically see the red popping out of her cheeks as she blushed.

Now he had to sit through what was probably gonna be the most awkward conference of his life and he's the fucking CROC so Christ's sakes. He soon saw a face to match the footsteps and realized that this was the guy who called him a monster when escorting him back to his cell from Maxine's meeting.

"Your new doctor says it's time for you to be out of your little time out room and come speak to her you overgrown lizard." He said nothing to this but gave a threatening growl to the offender.

"Now, none of that or I'll have to shoot to kill and if they ask me I'll make sure to tell the higher authorities that you made move to get me and then guess who'll be dead and guess who'll be in trouble." Again to that comment all he did was growl and ignore him as he opened the gate and pulled on the chain connecting his shackles. He walked(more liked waddled) up the stairs, up three flights of stairs and once he reached the third floor he lead himself to Maxine's room as he sniffed her out to him her scent was the sweetest thing in the world and he knew that he could always tell her scent away from any one else. He was told to slow down by the guards obviously not appreciating the animal on the leash being in front of them. He did as he was told as not to anger them and get Maxine to not believe in him, for what he was planning he needed her to be willing totally and utterly willing. As the guards opened the door and announced the presence of himself he and Maxine made eye contact and she quickly looked down and he smirked at himself knowing she was still embarrassed at their earlier encounter he thought it was a little cute to know that she was cautious to be around him.

"Please sit down, Mr. Jones," she said this in a professional, not taking anything but business tone.

"I'd really prefer it if you would call me Croc, Maxine, and we both know how much it would mean to the safety of you and everyone else in this fucking place that you keep me pleased. Wouldn't you say so?" She narrowed her eyes and he could see her thinking this over, maybe this is what he liked the most about her is that she would always question what he would say and think about defying him and a thought about a girl who might like him being so strong minded is something that draws him to her even more.

"Fine then Croc, please sit down so we can begin," she snapped at him like she was upset at him or even like she didn't want to talk to him. How ironic is that the woman that is supposed to want to help him "get better" and who also get paid to do this job doesn't want to see or talk to him. He must be a monster for that to happen. He slowly sat down in the oversized chair without breaking eye contact with Maxine, it then came to his intention that she was already seated in her own personal chair.

"So before we begin is there anything you would like to tell me that happened while we weren't seeing each other?" Perfect question doc, just great you want me to talk about you don't you?

"Nope, not at all, all week I have been in a fucking solitary cell, so how about you tell me all that could have happened to me this week," he hoped she could just smell the sarcasm coming off of him.

"Well you didn't kill anyone this week, no guards, no doctors, no inmates. And I'm pretty sure some people annoyed you when you went to eat in the cafeteria, right?" He could see the smallest hint of a smile on her face since it seemed she knew something.

"Yeah about that I wanted to ask you, could you not be a bitchy as my other doctors and stop having me go to the cafeteria with the rest of those cock suckers I could stay in the cell they fucking placed me in for all I care I just don't want to be with those fucking bastards." She was obviously pondering her answer since she didn't answer him right away.

"No,"

"Why the fuck not bitch!" He felt his temper rising as he felt like he was playing with him. She ignored him giving him no reason whatsoever but continued to stare at him with those big gray eyes of hers.

"Well?"

"Well for one thing I will refuse to talk to you until you stop cursing at me because I will definitely not be doing anything for you when you continue to be so vulgar to me. Now then and only then will I indulge in your questions. Do you understand me Croc." He heard such menace in her voice that it was hard to talk for a second he was actually momentarily stunned into not speaking which was something he wasn't use to. Like any animal when being stood up to he felt as if he should take defense against this other force that was threatening him. He leaning forward and showed all of his teeth in a frightening snarl and let a loud, deep, menacing growl that basically shook the whole room.

That's when the guards busted in the doors probably because of the loud noise coming from it.

"Miss are okay in hear we heard a growl like noise coming out from this room, is he giving you any trouble?"

"Maxy are you okay is this monster frightening you do you need me to get him out?"

"No that is not necessary so don't worry about it, Jones is just letting his feelings out at the moment," to any onlooker including guards this would be a frightening sight, seeing a woman and a green beast trembling or shaking while panting through it's rows of teeth. To think that this guard could just bust in here and give Maxine a nickname as if they were friends. Who the hell did he think he was this was outrageous. But what he could say is that he was happy when she refused the man help and decided to stay in the same room with him. He saw out the corner of his eye as he stared at Maxine that the guards started warily to make their way out of the room and closed the door. The next thing that happened really shocked him. Maxine took out a remote pressed a button, turned to face him, and even leaned toward him a little bit.

_**Maxine's POV**_

She didn't move at all as he growled at her and surprisingly she found that she wasn't scared of him while he was like this at all, instead she felt herself pulled to him even more. Soon she started leaning in toward him but quickly moved away seeing the guards including Cash bust in. She quickly told them that she was okay and they could leave effectively dismissing them. After she saw Croc staring at her in the corner of her eye and could tell that he was shaking and panting quite hard from his little show. She pulled out her remote for the video camera and turned it off so that it was no longer recording their session together. She caught herself leaning in towards his figure but didn't are enough to stop. She brought her hands up and rubbed her hands around his face even stopping to touch his sparse hair as eyebrows her touches were slow and deliberate as if trying to remember every last detail.

"Why are you so angry?" She whispered as she looked into his eyes and he slowly stated to stop shaking.

_**Croc's POV**_

He could only name one thing he was feeling at the moment. Shock, complete and utter shock . Maxine had her hands on his face purposeful although he just growled at her and he could tell he calm down now that he was shaking. He barely hear the words come out her mouth as she whispered something, he strained his ears to hear.

"Why are you so angry?" At that he looked up and gazed into her big bright grey eye that just demanded attention. He wanted to touch her but he was afraid that she would just be an illusion or she would even break. But his worst last thought would be that she would recoil in disgust and order him out of here. Hopefully she would never do that, hell he would sit there and let her touch him all she wants if that meant she wouldn't back away from him in fear. He wonder what the hell was wrong with him. He was supposed to be doing something really specific right now and all he realized he was doing was getting angry and then falling for his doctor this by itself was ironic. And then the unbelievable happened.

Something shifted in Maxine's eyes and she removed her hand as if she just realized what she was doing and back away.

"Thank you Croc but I think our time here is over, I'll see you next week. Guards!" She called and they immediately came in to get him and he saw the same guard who gave her that nick name stare at her as if something had happened to her and he realized that she had her eyes looking down and refused to look at him as he left.

_**That was at least seven pages I just think that this would have been a good place to press pause. Like I said you guys watch out for that Cash character and I might even bring in and develop more ocs. **_

_**Like always please read, rate and review I love them and they fuel me for my story.  
><strong>_


	7. Author's Note

Okay so I know you all are probably pissed off at me and I know I deserve it but my life has been pretty hectic. So, just bear with me I'll have at least three new chapters up by either Friday or Saturday my pretties. Love ya'll 3

FoxyGirl


End file.
